Helen Moore
"Dad"? - Helen Moore upon seeing her father fight a New Dawn terrorist Helen G. Moore is a character in the TACITUS series. She is an intern at Apex Corporation and the daughter of TACITUS agent Gerald Moore. Biography Early life and career history Helen was born in San Antonio, Texas, on December 11, 1999, to Gerald Moore, former Delta Force operative and then-TACITUS recruit, and Bailey Moore, also a model. She took an interest in modeling as a teenager, and briefly worked at a modeling company throughout middle school and high school. Sometime before she got into college, she landed an internship at Apex Corporation. War against the Children of Slender In the fall of 2016, Helen Moore and several other girls and young women were abducted off the street by a murder cult known as the Children of Slender. Helen was able to call the police and her father Gerald Moore she herself was taken. A fea bystanders, Laurette Sorel, Robin Buttars, Tamara Sultanovich, Joyce Briggs and Natalya Fashkova, attempted to thwart the kidnapping, but all of them were eventually caught and captured alongside Helen and her friends in the process, but not before Joyce was able to alert her new friends in TACITUS and Task Force Reaper to the situation. While Gerald and his allies in TACITUS and the New York Police Department tracked down her captors, Helen, held captive in a cabin in the woods outside New York City, collaborated with other captives to execute an escape from the compound. They succeeded and were able to evade their captors for quite a while. During this time, Helen began developing rivalries with her new friends after discovering some personal secrets about her fellow captives, which caused a rift between them. However, Helen was able to convince everybody that they needed to put their heads together in order to survive. They eventually lasted long enough to reach their families, but were recaptured following a shootout between the captors and the police. After being recaptured, the Children of Slender attempted to airlift them to a new location to be kept as "slaves", but French tourist, pilot, and police officer was able to acquire a helicopter and use it against the Children of Slender, participating in a hectic helicopter chase through the Appalachian Mountains. After destroying the Children of Slender's getaway chopper (destroying her own helicopter in the process), Sorel and her friends engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight against the surviving cult members, killed them, and rescued Helen. In the wake of this incident, Helen began to have a feeling of distrust towards religious institutions in general. The scavenger hunt In the summer of 2017, Helen was in Austin, Texas, on a vacation with friends, when she discovered a young woman solving math problems in a restaurant. She intiially thought nothing of it-until she discovered that the young woman in question was playing some kind of alternate reality game that involved solving math problems and other activities. When she and her friends sought to investigate, the woman in question, later revealed to be a young woman named Diane Mack, confronted her about it, but let them join her game, but not before gloating about her inevitable victory. She then competed against Diane along with her friends throughout Austin, but Diane ultimately won. Saddened, Helen and her friends decided to take some time off for a while, only for Diane to reemerge claiming that armed gunmen were trying to kill her. Later, while helping Diane Mack investigating the game, Helen stumbled upon a news article detailing an organization called Black Rhino. Diane, revealing herself as a member of Black Rhino, threatened Hellen and her friends with a gun before fleeing the scene, leaving Helen confused. The New Dawn Conspiracy Later, it was revealed that the game Diane was playing was really a recruiting tool for a terrorist group named New Dawn, who wanted to build an army of sleeper agents to pull off terrorist attacks with, their most recent plan being to attack the Stock Exchange in New York City, NY. Helen told her father and TACITUS agent Gerald Moore, who was assigned to investigate the game and the terrorist organization behind it. Gerald was hesitant to let his daughter join the investigation and warned Helen to stay clear of this dangerous organization at all costs, lest she put herself in danger. However, he did accept Helen's offer to help him obtain information concerning this terrorist plot, but warned her to avoid doing any physical "dirty work." Helen agreed, and later her friends talked her into helping them gain information to feed her father. Though Helen was initially hesitant, she caved in once her friend Tuna Bereket told her that she would be doing her father a favor. Unfortunately, her decision to help her father made her a target for New Dawn operatives. New Dawn field commander Trinity Smithburg gave her minions orders to eliminate Helen if she got too close. Helen and her friends then tried spying on New Dawn operatives camping out in the same hotel that Helen and her friends happened to be staying in, but were later caught by Orion and Black Rhino operatives. Following a rather tense confrontation between Black Rhino, her friends, Task Force Reaper, Shadow Force, a European-based syndicate of vigilantes known as Orion, and Nether Company, New Dawn operatives broke into the hotel where they were staying at, with the intention of killing Helen and her friends before they obtain information about New Dawn's terrorist plot, and in the ensuing fight, Helen revealed herself to be a rather skilled martial artist, having been personally trained by both her father and various martial arts masters during her many vacations overseas. When the battle escalated into a free-for-all, Helen's father Gerald came to their rescue, having received a distress call from Helen earlier during the confrontation. Uniting as one Afterwards, Helen and her friends formed an uneasy partnership with Orion and Black Rhino, having realized along with TACITUS and the other teams that the only way to take down New Dawn and save the Stock Exchange from the impending terrorist attack was to put aside their differences and unite against a common enemy. Coincidentally, Black Rhino member Victoria Lowestoft and Shadow Force member Sierra Lowell were abducted by New Dawn operatives and taken to a deserted farm outside Austin, Texas. After the abduction, New Dawn operative Donald Koran sent Helen and her friends a video boasting about their perceived victory in New York City, which caused everybody to jump into action. Saving the captives After tracking Lowestoft and Lowell's captors to an abandoned farm in the Texas countryside, which New Dawn converted into a forward operating base/fortress, Helen participates in a coordinated full-blown assault against the New Dawn's safehouse. She helps to methodically outwit the guards in the gang's fortress, dispatching at least five cronies before confronting the heads of the New Dawn sleeper agents and forcing them to come clean on the conspiracy from beginning to end: the plan to use the scavenger hunt/alternate reality game to lure people into New Dawn and turn them into terrorist sleeper agents to be used in a terror plot against the New York Stock Exchange. The remaining conspirators and their head are later arrested, Victoria Lowestoft and Sierra Lowell are saved, and Helen and her friends enjoy the rest of their vacation, albeit with new friendships in both Orion and Black Rhino. Return to school TBA February 2018 religious riots TBA Personality Helen is a happy and sociable girl. She loves to meet new people and make new friends, having been known to walk up to total strangers and introduce herself with near-absolute confidence. She sees her father Gerald Moore as one of many role models (her second is her best friend Tuna Bereket). Helen considers herself a very moral person. She absolutely refuses to kill people, and in fights her goal is to end the fight, while at the same time trying to avoid taking a life. She only sees killing as a last resort, though she has killed in self-defense in the past. She also displays a rather intense loyalty to her comrades, being fiercely protective of them. Most notably, she stood up for her new "frienemy" Diane Mack during a confrontation with New Dawn operatives, even while Diane threatened Helen with a gun earlier. Trivia *She is the second character in the TACITUS series to not be affiliated with any military or government organization, yet is skilled in martial arts (Emmett Mack is the first). *Helen Moore's line against Susan Lancaster during their fight in Operation Hidden Nightmare is similar to Emmett Mack's line said to an Operation Blackfish agent (Congratulations, Sue. I really... I don't give a shit) in The Mack Coalition, albeit in a slightly different context. Emmett says, "Congratulations, pal, I really...I don't give a shit" to a Blackfish agent holding Jill Powell hostage in said story, while in this story, Helen utters a slightly modified version of Emmett's line to Susan Lancaster prior to their final battle. Quotes Vapor in the Wind Operation Hidden Nightmare "Get your hands off her!" - Helen Moore after seeing New Dawn operative Susan Lancaster attacking her friend Tuna Bereket Dialog with others "I had him on the ropes...." "I know. Hey, you did not tell me you were a martial artist! What martial art was that? Krav Maga?" "I don't know...I just know it came from East Asia somewhere." - Helen Moore and Tuna Bereket debating over what martial art Helen Moore was using during a fight against New Dawn agents in a hotel bathroom. "Dad? Dad, call the police! Please! I just saw someone being kidnapped!" "Okay, I'll do that. Do you know what they look like?" "I can't-I don't know...They're wearing face masks. I can't see their faces...." - Helen Moore and her father Gerald. "Are you okay? What'd they do to you?" (She goes over and hugs a shaken fellow captive) "(Crying) Those people...They wanted me to dance with them...!" "Okay...We're okay...Everything's going to be okay." "What? What do you mean?" "I called the police...They must be looking for us by now." '' - Helen Moore, fellow captive Samantha J. Richardson, and Helen Moore ''"Daddy! ''(The cultists place a bag over her head and force her into a waiting helicopter, with Helen screaming the whole way) ''No! Please don't! NOOOO!" "Helen! ''(turns to Laurette Sorel) ''Laurette, they're getting away! ''(Sees Laurette running towards a nearby helicopter) ''What are you doing?" "I'm going to save your daughter!" - Helen Moore, Gerald Moore and Laurette Sorel Gallery Profile of Helen G. Moore.png Meet Helen Moore.png Helen G. Moore.png Category:Female characters Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Civilians